Dark angel
by Penmenship81
Summary: Horrible at summaries but its a love story between Fred Weasley and an OC, lemons, drama, thrills, and action!
1. Chapter 1

Silence. Cold dead silence swept through her like a waterfall. Cascading in one direction, with a hard splash like affect on her mind. She could not remember the last time she had seen any other angels, or any other mortals for that matter. Even at that age Tradiea knew that she wasn't with her parents in the above world, she was down on earth. She knew because she could see the deep green grass her mother had told her about when she was younger. Tradiea (Pronounced Trade-e-a) was three mortal years old, which in the above world made her not more than one year old. With tears in her light blue eyes, and the silent waterfall sweeping through her she called out to her mother, her father, her older sisters, her older brothers and her brother and sister whom she was part of triplets with (that is not grammatically correct I apologize). The sad fact of reality set in on her very quickly as she was not a dumb girl. Tradiea had been thrown down from the above world and abandoned…. By her own family. She couldn't count the hours she spent roaming the vast green fields. Her feet aching, her wings dull and numb and above all her cries. "Mother!" she called her undistigishable accent twanged with pain. She called for her mother over and over and over again until she fell onto the short grass. She weeped into her tiny hands. Until that is she heard two voices from behind her "Are those wings you have?" one of the voices said. "Looks like they are George" her heart fluttered at the second voice. She felt a sense of home in that boys voice. She wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her dress. "Excuse me girl?" the first voice called. She slowly turned around to face two taller, paler, mortal twin boys. To her both boys were very easy to tell apart, the second one was the best looking one to her above all factors. She felt like he might be familiar, but that was impossible. She had never met a mortal before. "Why do you have wings" the second boy asked. "W-Why don't you h-h-have wings?" she hiccuped wiping away another one of her tears that escaped her eyes. "Well Im not sure, its not really normal." the second boy said his voice now softer. "Are you okay?" he asked. "No! My family threw me onto earth and abandoned me" she said her voice thick with tears. "What do you mean threw you onto earth? Have you not always been here?" the first boy asked her. "No! I come from up there… The above world" she pointed up towards the sky. "Its just the sky?" the first boy remarked. "You can't see it from down here. Its very very far up!" she said. "FRED! GEORGE! Oh there you boys are-" a plump women with orange hair ran over to the boys, her brows furrowed as she took in Tradiea. Tradiea lowered her eyes in fear. "Who is this?" she asked the two boys not taking her eyes off of Tradiea. Tradiea became angry that the women didn't directly address her when she spoke about her, she balled up her tiny fists and said "_My _name is Tradiea" and in a flash her anger was gone and her sorrow, pain and fear returned. "Tradiea! Why thats an angel name!" the women spoke her eyebrows raising. Tradiea nodded, "If your here then that means you've fallen." she stated. "I was thrown!" she said tears pouring down her cheeks. "Was your family thrown with you love?" she asked her eyes filling with compassion. "No. I think they are the one who threw me!" she broke into sobs. "Oh dear! Come here little one!" the women took Tradiea into her arms and Tradiea let go of her fear and hugged the women. "Well we can't just leave you out here alone now can we?" she remarked looking at Tradiea. "I think we shall adopt you Tradiea! Now how does that sound!" the women smiled softly. "Will I ever see my family again?" Tradiea asked. The women frowned "Im afraid not love! The best I can do is adopt you and raise you like my own. Would you settle for that?" the women asked. Tradiea looked at the boys, and then at the women and then at the second more important boy. She realized just how badly she wanted to be with that boy. She nodded and wiped off her eyes. "Well come on then!" she smiled and took the little girls hand. "Im Fred and this is my brother George! Welcome to the family Tradiea!"

The sun was nearly blinding as a nineteen year old Tradiea rolled out of her bed. She scooted over and hopped off the bed, and landed with a faint thud. Her eyes still wanted to stay closed, and her wings wanted to stay wrapped slightly around her small body. She couldn't let them though, not with the events in store for today! She shuffled her way over to her closet and looked in the mirror. Tradiea was like all other angels, gorgeous, stunning, captivating. The only thing different was her height. She was small for an angel, small for a mortal too. She stood at only five foot, two inches tall. She let her wings slide into her body, not leaving a trace of their existence behind. After a few moments she was able to visibly see herself in the mirror, her eyes now fully awake. She opened up the doors to the closet and quickly picked out a green quarter length sleeve top, a pair of light wash boot cut jeans and a simple pair of black canvas sneakers. She put her light blonde, long wavy hair into a pony tail and dashed downstairs. "Morning Tradiea!" Molly called from in the kitchen. "Good morning Molly! Smells good in there!" she remarked as she sat down at the table and waited for the rest of them to show up. Ginny was the first to walk down the stairs. "Hey Tradiea, good morning mum!" Ginny called as she slid into the seat across from Tradiea. "Hey Ginny!" Tradiea replied with a yawn. "Still tired are we?" Ginny asked smiling. "If it was not for a good reason, I would not be up right now!" "Don't we know it!" Arthur walked in and gently hit Tradiea in the back of her head with the newspaper. "Wow Arthur it looks like you put on your sense of humor today!" Tradiea teased him. He smiled at her and kissed Ginny's head before going into the kitchen. "Are Fred and George up yet?" Tradiea asked. "No. Well yes I heard them bickering when I came down here!" Ginny replied. "Of course they were arguing!" Tradiea shook her head. "Of course who was arguing?" Fred asked as he and George made their way down the stairs. Tradiea's heart fluttered as she looked at Fred. It always fluttered that way. She was used to that by now. "You two!" Ginny said rolling her eyes. "We were not fighting!" George slid into his chair. "Like Merlin you were not! Your father and I could hear you from in here!" Molly called from the kitchen. "Told you!" Ginny said. "I see you are wearing Irelands color as well!" Fred said to Tradiea sliding into the seat across from George, on Traidea's right side. "That I am! Thank you for noticing!" She replied. "Well just wait until Ron comes down and sees that! He'll throw a bloody fit that he is the only one not supporting Ireland!" George laughed. "Well I never told him I was not supporting Ireland!" Tradiea laughed. "No but you never said you were either! In fact what did you say again?" George asked mocking ignorance. "Yes George I think it was along the lines of this 'my support is disclosed on one team, which is disclosed in my head. Therefore you all shall find out on the day of the world cup!'" Fred mocked. "Oh haha your all so bloody funny!" she rolled her eyes smiling. "I think we are yes!" Fred said. She looked at him and smiled and he looked at her with a smile. Their eyes locked for a split second, "Fred! Come in and help me fix this! You too George!" and the moment was gone. Just before someone could have noticed that. "Will you excuse us!" Fred's face was slightly flushed. Tradiea wished deeply she could tell him of the connection they both had. She had read up on it in the Hogwarts library during her third year. She was baffled by the magnetic pull like attraction she had for Fred. She found out he was her mate, unfortunately most mortal imprints of fallen angels never realize the attraction. She knew she could tell him, but the odds of him believing her and not thinking she was a nut case and admitting he felt the same way were slim to none. Tradiea had also been baffled with the fact she had received an invitation to attend Hogwarts, as she was not a wizard or a witch. She read up on that before she started her first year and it turned out that fallen angels are able to absorb powers of whatever type of population they fall into. Therefore she radiated and was able to mimic the powers of a full-blooded wizard. She went into her first year as a Gryfindor with Fred and George. She never adapted to calling Arthur and Molly her mother and father. She was to set with her real parents, and family. She felt like everyone but Fred was her sibling though, if that does not sound like to weird of a way to describe her ties to the Weasley's . Back to the present. Ginny opened up her mouth to say something but Ron cut her off. "Not you too Tradiea!" he groaned walking over to them. "Sorry Ron!" Tradiea shrugged her shoulders with a smile. "Oh you all underestimate the power of Victor Krum! I can assure you that!" he shook his head angrily as he sat down. "You mean your gay butt buddy?" Tradiea said. Ginny burst out laughing! "Its okay Ron, we accept you for who you are! No one here has an issue with the gay community!" Tradiea went on, Ron's face growing redder and redder as she continued. "He is not my gay butt buddy!" Ron yelled. "Ronald Weasley! How dare you use that language around your little sister!" Molly yelled from in the kitchen. Tradiea and Ginny bursted out laughing. "Mum!" Ron protested. "No! In here now!" she yelled. "I will get you back for this Tradiea!" Ron growled as he walked away, "Not with Victor Krum's wang in your butt you won't!" she said and Ron nearly blew a fuse. Fred and George came out, there faces red with the laughter they had to contain in the kitchen. They both gave Tradiea a high five as they slid into their seats. "Ron how dare you accuse her of such a thing!" Molly roared. "But mum!" Ron wailed. They all burst out laughing. "Quiet in there!" Molly yelled. They all began to silently laugh. "That means no laughing once so ever!" Arthur poked his head in. "Laughing? Us?" Ginny said mocking innocence. "Ginny…" Her father warned. "Yes?" he raised his eyebrows and she turned around holding in laughter. "We're done Arthur no need to worry!" Tradiea said. He furrowed his brows and leaned back in. They all broke out into silent laughter.

"Victor Krum is the best quidditch catcher in the world. Bulgaria may not have won but he caught the quidditch and that is the best moment" Ron went on and on and on about how amazing Victor Krum is, as they all headed to their tents for the night. Fred and George had been right on their bet, Ireland had one but Krum caught the snitch. Tradiea hadn't felt like betting, but she agreed with Fred and George one hundred percent. "Looks like somebody really likes their butt buddy." Tradiea said suppressing laughter. "Yeah Ron, your butt buddy sounds like a great guy!" Fred chuckled, "He looked so dashing on the field did he not?" George said. "Knock it off!" Ron fumed. "Oh come on now Ron, just admit it you've got a crush on Victor Krum!" Ginny said as she tossed a shirt in the laundry basket. "I do not!" he yelled. After a short break into song, Molly and Arthur stuck their heads in through the door. "Fred, George, Tradiea head over to your tent now. Stop bothering Ronald!" Arthur said with a slight smile. Tradiea rolled her eyes smiling, and nudged Fred's elbow. "Come on now, lets leave before Ron starts to-" "Don't even say it Tradiea!" Molly interjected before she could speak any further. Laughing the three left the tent and began to walk over to their tent. "Its funny to see Ron get so worked up over a silly joke!" Tradiea smiled. "You'd think he really does have a fancy for Krum!" George chuckled. "Yeah if it wasn't for the way he looks at Hermonie I'd say he does!" Fred agreed. "He does ogle her quiet a lot!" Tradiea agreed. Tradiea didn't notice but in the dark Fred watched her, he loved the thing she'd do with her bottom lip after she got done speaking. Honestly he loved her, and there had always been a certain level of attraction when it came to him and Tradiea. He knew though, that she would not feel that way. They were so different, and she was just so gorgeous. She could have any bloody man she wanted, thats why he was so surprised she had never had a boyfriend before. She had been asked plenty of times, but always refused. Back to the present. As they made their way into their tent their was a loud crashing noise, followed by a big bult. "Death eaters!" George yelled. They grabbed their wands and ran out. It was already a chaotic scene. Half the field was on fire, and people were running everywhere. "FRED GEORGE TRADIEA!" it was Molly's voice. "MOLLY!" Tradiea yelled as loud as she could. "COME ON WE NEED TO FIND HER!" Tradiea said to Fred and George who nodded. Somehow in all of the confusion she had been split up with Fred and George. She looked around her, fire enclosed her in one spot. She let her wings unfold but instantly regretted it. The fire was tainted with angel sage, the only known substance that could cause any harm or pain in and angel or immortal. She cried out and fell to the ground, instantly she was struck in the side of the face. "Well well well, what do we have here!" she looked up into the face of a female death eater. Smoke billowed all around them, making it impossible for any mortal to breathe. She hoped that everyone was okay. "Who are you?" she growled putting her wand at her side. "No the question my love is who are you? Your not a wizard I see…. So how on earth did you end up with the Weasley's?" she asked her voice scratchy and ugly. "That is not of your concern!" she spat, "Oh but it is darling, you see along with the chosen one our dark lord knew there would be another, stronger force in our way and it seems that the force is you! A fallen angel…" she said clawing Tradiea's face. "Time to say goodbye little angel!" she laughed. "Not today bitch!" Tradiea yelled and kicked the women in her stomach, with a loud cry the women went flying into the air and landed somewhere unknown. Even with angel sage, Tradiea was one of the strongest angels ever born, not that she knew that… No one knew that yet. Tradiea got up and flew up into the sky briefly, she landed near an empty space away from the fire before heading back into it to fight.

"Say it one more time, _exactly_ as she said it to you!" Arthur said for the millionth time that morning. Tradiea rolled her light blue eyes which begged to shut. "Oh but it is darling, you see along with the chosen one our dark lord knew there would be another, stronger force in our way and it seems that the force is you! A fallen angel" Tradiea quoted the women again. Arthur shook his head and began to pace the kitchen again. "Can I please go to bed now!" Tradiea sighed. "No-" Molly cut him off, "Love look how tired she is, she had it worse than any of us last night!" Molly argued. Arthur looked at Tradiea and his eyes softened. He had helped raise the young girl and he couldn't help but feel as if she was his daughter. "Im sorry Tradiea you're right…. Go and get some sleep!" He smiled gently at her. She nodded and got up. When she hit her bed she fell asleep instantly.

"Lets not talk about it anymore!" Tradiea said to Fred and George as they sat on the train waiting for Angelina to get back. "Alright, alright!" Fred said shaking his head. Tradiea looked out of the window and at first she was just looking at the landscape. Then she noticed in the reflection Fred was staring at her. She met his eyes and he instantly looked away, his face flushing. Her eyebrows furrowed but she looked away. Why had he been acting so strange lately. "Hey guys!" Angelina said sliding in next to George. "Hey!" Tradiea smiled, Angelina was one of her best friends. Other than Hermonie and Ginny she was the only other girl that did not drive her to crazy. "So I heard about the death eater attack, were you guys there?" she asked astonished. "Yes, we were there." Tradiea said, her good mood slowly evaporating. "Lets not talk about it though!" Fred interjected quickly. Angelina nodded. The rest of the ride was full of idle chat, and Angelina trying to convince them to stay out of trouble this year. "No way Angelina, thats our life right there!" Tradiea laughed as they got off of the train. "Guys please!" she whined. "Are you whining?" Tradiea mocked astonished. "I think she is!" Fred teased…

Alright so thats it for chapter one. Hope you guys liked it! More to come!


	2. Chapter 2

*Let me just state for clarification that in no way shape or form does Tradiea look at the Weasley's like true blood family. She feels that while Arthur and Molly are father and mother figures, she remembers to much of her birth parents to have ever been able to call them mum and dad. She does not feel that any of the children are her brother or sisters only because of the attraction she feels to Fred and the fact that she remembers her siblings to much. Incest is bizarre to me and there is no way in hell I'd include it in a story lmao!*

Sitting down next to Fred, George, Ron, Hermonie, Harry and Ginny Tradiea let out a long sigh. She hated the wait for all of the first years to get their house sorted. She was happy whenever one got Gryfindor but it still bored her to no end. "Its almost of Tradiea calm down!" Hermonie rolled her eyes with a smile. "Not fast enough!" Tradiea shook her head, her hair waving around her like a halo of light golden blonde. Once again she couldn't see Fred staring at her, with such interest it was starting to make the rest of the gang think. He had always been infatuated with Tradiea now that they thought about it. "Fred!" George nudged his brother, he was the only one who knew about the way Fred felt about her. "What?" Fred turned tearing his eyes off her. "They are starting to notice!" George whispered casually. Fred flushed slightly but turned away so no one could see. Bloody hell he had to get a handle on this. It was getting harder and harder for him to just sit there and try to ignore his feelings while still being her best friend. Now, Fred was not one to shy from confrontation. The fact is that a dark angel that falls to Earth will start to give off a type of energy that makes it so if their mate is mortal and does feel this odd attraction they will never get the strength to act upon it, thats usually why the angel never finds their mate on Earth. Thats what makes Fred and Tradiea's story to come so interesting. Back to the present, finally the final first year had been sorted into a house, Slytherin. Dumbledore took his stance at the podium, he looked around and began his welcome back to Hogwarts speech. Tradiea tuned most if it out as she always did, her thoughts drifted to the death eater she had encountered in the field. She knew something else was to come out of that but she didn't know what yet. "Hey! Hey Tradiea did you hear what he just said!" Ginny said snapping her back to reality. "Who? What? No." she shook her head. "Ok then… Anyhow Dumbledore just said that we will be having the Yule ball in a month or so!" (Im not exactly following the time line of the actually movies and books so sorry!) Ginny said her face beaming with excitement. Tradiea wasn't really affected by the news but it would add some excitement to the usual boring/drama filled year they usually had here. "Wow really?" Tradiea said briefly looking over her shoulder at Dumbledore who was still speaking. "Yes! What dress are you going to wear?" she asked excitedly. "I don't know. something fancy I guess! You?" Tradiea asked. "I have no idea!" she said nearly jumping from excitement. Tradiea smiled and shook her head. Ginny was going to find the guy she wanted to go to the Yule ball with, most likely was not going to be Harry but still. Hermonie was going to go with someone she liked, so was Harry, George, Ron and most likely Fred. Yet she would not be going with anyone she truly wanted to go with. The only reason she was going was to make her friends happy and not worry about her. She had to keep up appearances basically. Once the speech ended they all went to their rooms, "See you guys in class tomorrow!" Tradiea called to Fred and George. "Let the fun begin!" George smiled at her, she nodded and with one last glance at Fred went to her room. She got roomed with Angelina again. "Hey you!" Angelina said as Tradiea flopped onto her bed, exhausted. "Hey!" she mumbled from the side of her pillow. "So the Yule ball! Can you not wait?" Angelina asked obviously excited. "Nope! It sounds like its going to be really fun!" Tradiea said acting like she was just as excited. "Okay you're not excited. Tell me why!" Angelina said sitting on the side of Tradiea's bed. "I am excited!" Tradiea said attempting to give it one more try. "No you are not! Come on Tradiea just tell me what up!" Angelina said seriously. "Okay… Well basically I really like this guy but I know he does not like me, and it disheartens me to know I will have to see him at the ball with some other girl… Probably much prettier than I!" Tradiea shook her head. She might not be able to tell Angelina the entire back story but she could tell her enough. Angelina sighed, "First of all you are one of the most gorgeous girls at Hogwarts, no more like in England and a lot of people think thats an understatement! I mean how many times have people mistook you for a veela!" She sighed. "Okay so maybe not the last part but she won't be ugly and she won't be me!" Tradiea said sitting up and pulling her knees into her chest. "Who is this boy anyhow?" Tradiea flushed, she forgot she'd have to tell Angelina who it was. "Uh… No one!" she said quickly. "Tradiea! Tell me or I will just have to guess and assume!" Angelina crossed her arms. Tradiea knew that if she guessed and assumed she'd end up telling half the school. It didn't make Angelina a bad girl but it got a little annoying. "Okay if I tell you, you must not tell anyone! Not even him!" Tradiea looked at her seriously. "Okay! I promise!" Angelina smiled. "Its….. Its Fred!" Tradiea buried her face in her knees. "Its FRED!" she said jumping up. "SHHHH!" Tradiea stood up and put her hand over Angelina's mouth. "Bloody hell Germany could have heard that Angelina!" she whisper yelled. "Fred is like your brother though!" She made a face. "No he is not! None of them are! Don't get me wrong I love them and would do anything to protect them, but I remember way to much of my real family to ever consider them my actual family!" Tradiea shook her head. "Oh!" Angelina nodded, after a pause Angelina asked "How do you know he does not like you that way as well? Have you asked him?" Tradiea shook her head "No but I do know that it is true he does not like me that way!" Angelina sighed "Well I mean have you ever seen the way he looks at you, or how his eyes light up whenever you are around! Plus he always asks me about you! I really have not thought about it until now!" Angelina's eyebrows furrowed and she tilted her head to the side. "Angelina stop embellishing things! He does not like me and thats it! Conversation over!" Tradiea said attempting to sound furious. It came out as irritated and sad though. Dark angels are not good at being nasty and mean and violent unless it is needed. Angelina sighed, and nodded "Okay but you are still going right? I mean even if you don't go with anyone you still have your friends right?" she asked. "Yeah I'm still going. I mean I may not go with him but I will get to have some fun!" Tradiea smiled at Angelina. "Good!" With a hug from her best friend, the two went to bed.

Weeks passed, all the girls talked about dresses and dates and all the guys talked about dates, dates, dates! Tradiea stopped counting the times she had been asked and had said no after 21. She felt genuinely bad for saying no to each boy and a few girls because she knew that she wouldn't be going with anyone. In three days it would be the Yule ball, at the moment they were all having professor Mongall teach them how to dance the waltz. "Oh my god!" Tradiea laughed as she pulled Ron down onto the floor. Fred, George and her burst out into silent laughter. They started mocking him dancing behind her back. Ron's face was red from embarrassment and anger. "Alright everyone lets find a partner and begin practicing!" She said after awhile. George immediately went to find Angelina and Tradiea saw Draco heading over to her, "Oh no! Dance with me now!" Tradiea sighed as she grabbed Fred. "Well ok" he said as they began to practice. He looked down at her with a smiled. "You really can't stand him can you?" he asked her. "Who? Draco?" she asked. He nodded, "No offense to him but no! I can not stand that kid!" Tradiea sighed. "How many times has he asked you to the Yule ball?" Fred asked his voice slightly less happy. "Only three times. I obviously said no every time though." she replied. "Have you found someone to go with though?" Fred asked. "No. Have you?" she asked. "No… No and I don't think I will." he shrugged. "Well then I guess we will both be the loners at the ball!" she giggled. "We should be loners together!" he said, by the look on his face she knew he had not meant to say that. "Like go together?" she asked tilting her head to the side. Fred swallowed his fear and nodded. She kept her anxiety, fear, excitement, and worry in her head and played cool, "Sounds good to me!" she smiled at him. He smiled. "Well at least George will hop off my back now!" she laughed. For a moment their eyes met, and maybe if the class hadn't ended they would have kissed. They would never know though, class ended before they could get a chance. "See you later!" she said quickly before dashing off to find Angelina. How had she let it get that far? How did it even get that far? She was an angel, and he was her mate. With the energy though, how had he even let that thought slip out? It wasn't supposed to work that way! A million and one thoughts raised through her mind as she looked for her friend. As usual she could not tell her the entire story. She could though tell her parts of the story, the parts that would get it all across without giving it away. "Angelina!" she called seeing her friends deep black hair. "Hey Tradiea I was looking for you earlier!" she said smiling. "I have to tell you something! Its a big something to!" Tradiea said pulling her into the girls bathroom. She checked to make sure it was empty, which it was because they were now late for class. "Well we're late for class now! So this better be important!" Angelina shook her head. "Oh it is!" Tradiea nodded. "Okay well tell me then!" Angelina said excitedly. "Okay so Fred asked me to the ball!" she said blatantly. Angelina's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open. "Really! Are you two together? Did he kiss you?-" "As a friend though." Tradiea sighed. "What? What do you mean as a friend?" she asked her face full of confusion. "He asked me if I was going with anyone and I said no, then I asked him if he was going with anyone and he said no. Then I don't think he meant to say this out loud but he said we should go together since we both didn't have anyone to go with. I said yes!" Tradiea said leaning against the wall. "Well its obvious he wants you as more!" she said suddenly. Tradiea shook her head and rolled her eyes. If only she could explain the complications to Angelina. Then she'd get it. Something inside her told her now was the time to tell Angelina the whole story. To show her friend what she really was. "Angelina?" she said quickly. "Yeah?" Angelina replied. "I have to show you something!" Tradiea said nervously. "Ok? What is it?" "Its something big, very very big and important. If you were to tell anyone about this I could possibly be killed." She spoke with grave seriousness. It made Angelina's blood run cold. She nodded. With one deep breathe Tradiea let her wings come from out of her back and spread around her in a deep black, majestic cloud. Angelina's eyes grew wide, her mouth fell open and she couldn't speak. "Angelina… Im a dark angel, and the only reason I got here was because my family threw me down from the above world when I was little.." She said seriously. A few long moments passed and Angelina regained her composure. "What?" she asked.

"So the energy was supposed to prevent him from going through with asking you to the ball, let alone asking you to be with him?" Angelina asked after Tradiea explained everything to her. "Yeah. Yeah it was. I don't know why he was able to ask though. I truly don't." Tradiea shook her head. Angelina was quiet, and a million thoughts raced through her head. One in particular kept reaccuring. "Tradiea…. I think that a dream I keep having has something to do with that." she said her voice shaking. Tradiea's blood went cold. "what?" she asked. "I keep having this dream where you and Fred, you kiss and then Fred…. He falls to the ground dead but you.. You do this thing, you whisper a chant or something and your wings begin to burn with a fire that just…. Just like appears there and with a glow of light your wings they turn to a bright white and Fred is alive again… This time though he is… He is immortal." she said shaking her head and furrowing her eyebrows. Tradiea thought for a moment and then her face went blank. "Whats wrong Tradiea?" Angelina asked. "I can't explain it well enough, we need to get to the library now!" Tradiea said grabbing her bag. "Okay but uh what do we do if a teacher catches us what do we say?" she asked as they quickly made their way to the library. "There is undoubltey a class there, we just need to blend in!" Tradiea replied. Once they entered the library they found Tradiea's assumption correct and blended in. They went over to the section containing angel interests. "Okay so I read up on a lot when I first got to the school. Mainly because of the attraction to Fred. I remember coming across something that tells about a dream consort." Tradiea said looking through the familiar black leather book she had referenced to time and time again. "Okay what is a dream consort?" Angelina asked. "Read this!" Tradiea said pointing to a paragraph in the book. "Dream consort, for an angel they do not exist. For a dark angel though, they are a person they are drawn to, usually equaling a strong friendship. The dream consort is partially psychic in the sense that they will get dreams that predict major events in their dark angel's lives. A dark angel does not own this dream consort, more over they are very very strong friends and the dark angel relies on the dream consort for guidance and support." as soon as Angelina read this her face went pale. "Does this mean… That I am your dream consort?" she asked. "Yeah it does! I mean you once told me about how when you were a little baby you had a dream about a blonde haired little girl with dark wings and a dark dress falling down from the sky didn't you?" Tradiea asked. "Yeah I did. I can't believe this though. I mean I am a wizard! How am I a dream consort?" she asked. "A dream consort can be a mortal, it is a psychic gift bestowed on a person when the angel falls. I guess we never thought much about it until now. We were never meant to find this out until now!" She looked at Angelina as she took it all in. "What about the dream I had about Fred…. He gets killed Tradiea." she said seriously. "But I do bring him back, and make him immortal. I do kiss him too. Good will come out of it, your dream stated it" Tradiea said trying to calm her friend down. Angelina took a deep breathe and nodded "This does not scare me as much as it seems to Tradiea, don't worry okay?" she said with a smile. Tradiea smiled and pulled her friend into a hug. "We will get through this!" Angelina whispered into Tradiea's ear. "I know!" Tradiea replied….

Okay well thats it for the next chapter, hope its not to short. Again I'm not really following the exact HP timeline so don't kill me if its all wrong. Keep reading! :-


	3. Chapter 3

*This is the link to what Tradiea wears to the Yule ball, it is on my polyvore account. All other outfits are just in my daily life, the overly expensive things are different than the things I do own and I only used them because I could not find the actual item. The link though is what she wears to the Yule ball!

cgi/set?id=54524823 - There it is :-)*

*Here is the polyvore link for her makeup as well, eyes, lips and cheekbones although she has freckles on her cheek bones and across her nose!

cgi/set?id=54534360 - There you go :-)*

Tradiea looked at her reflection one last time in the mirror, she clicked her tongue and put the last touch on her makeup. She felt weird wearing makeup. She never wore makeup but today she felt it would be appropriate to wear it. She walked out of the bathroom and Angelina just finished her finishing touches. "How does it look?" Tradiea asked biting her lips. Angelina's mouth fell open and she smiled "You look… You look amazing Tradiea! Thats saying something because you always look great but today its…. Its just so…" Tradiea laughed. "Thanks I know what you mean! You look great too!" "Thanks! Come on now, we have to meet them there in a few minutes!" Angelina said. "Alright, well lets go then!" Tradiea said as they walked out of their room. They met Hermonie along the way. "Fred is a lucky lucky guy Tradiea!" Hermonie remarked. "So it Harry!" Tradiea said with a smile. "How do you think George will think I look?" Angelina asked nervously. "Well I guess its time to find out!" Hermonie said as they looked across the crowd of people already there. "Well come on now!" Tradiea said with a deep breathe. Tradiea's eyes met with Fred's and his mouth fell open. She looked even more beautiful than usual. Tradiea made her way down the stairs and over to Fred. "You look amazing tonight!" he said looking down at her. "Thanks. You look really nice too!" she said looking down for a moment. "May I ask m'lady to dance!" he said holding out his arm. She smiled, "You may!" she took his arm and they went out onto the floor.

A slow song came on closer to the end of the ball. Fred and Tradiea went onto the floor and started to dance. "I was surprised you asked me to go with you." Tradiea said softly. "Why so?" he asked. "I mean I thought you'd ask Lizzy or Addison out. They have huge crushes on you, you know? They are not ugly either." Tradiea replied. "No but I don't like either of them." he replied. He knew that it was coming close to the point where he'd have to tell Tradiea how he felt, that or he couldn't hang out with her anymore. As dramatic as it sounded he hated being near her when he couldn't call her his. He had fallen so deeply in love with her, that it started to hurt him to be near her as just a friend. "They both asked you right?" Tradiea asked tilting her head to the side. "Yes they both did." he replied. "Well I mean you don't like me but you asked me to go. So if you don't like them but they asked you… Why'd you say no?" she asked a smile playing at her lips. "I… I do like you Tradiea." he said slowly. She looked up at him, her eyebrows raised. "As a friend?" she was not going to get her hope up to high. "No… I mean yes but also as more than a friend." he replied reading her face. She was silent for a moment. "Im sorry I didn't mean to make this so awkward." he sighed. He turned to walk away but Tradiea grabbed him by his wrist. He turned around and in one swift moment she brought her lips to his and kissed him. Fred pulled her into his arms and took her face in his hands as they kissed. When they pulled away he saw a smile on her lips "I have been waiting a really long time for you to admit that!" she smiled. Behind the smile though was fear, fear because that was not supposed to happen. He was not supposed to be able to kiss her or admit his feelings to her. She rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on hers. "Would it be to soon to say I love you Tradiea?" he whispered. "No. Not to soon at all because I love you too Fred!" she said playing with his hair. "Good!" he chuckled. After the song ended George, Angelina, Hermonie, Harry, and Ron all ran over to them. "Did I not just see you two kiss?" "You both just kissed!" "Are you two together now?!" their friends asked excitedly. Fred and Tradiea looked at each other, "Well uh yeah we are together now" Tradiea said after they had all quieted down. "Well its about bloody time!" George said patting Fred on the back. "Yeah it really is!" Angelina smiled at Tradiea. They both knew that this was the first step into Angelina's dream. They knew what that meant too. The rest of the night was amazing for Tradiea and Fred, but while it was magical it was scary. Scary because Tradiea knew that if he was able to feel that feeling, and able to tell her about it then Angelina's dream was real and it would come true and not only that but she was different from the rest of her kind. This was a turning point in the history of wizard/witch kind and fallen angel and angel kind not that anyone knew it. They didn't even know it yet, but it was going to happen and they were going to be put down in history books for the rest of their lives…..

Okay so this is a very short chapter, but I have no where else to go with this chapter but next chapter will be GREAT and definitely chocked full of action, drama, and things that will make you dying to read the next chapter :-) Thanks for the support, as small as it is thanks to everyone who is reading this.


	4. Chapter 4

Tradiea felt a hand slide into hers as she was walking to her next class she looked up into the smiling face of Fred Weasley. She smiled "Hey! Where have you and George been? Speaking of George where is he?" she asks as they walk to their next class hand in hand. "I believe he is with Angelina!" he replied. Tradiea rolled her eyes of course he was with her, she opened her mouth to say something when she saw Snape. Normally she'd make a joke but the way he was just staring into her eyes, deep into her soul made her stop where she was standing. Her eyebrows furrowed and she swallowed hard. Snape shook his head before he blended into the crowd of student making their way to their next class. "Tradiea!? Tradiea hello?!" Fred had been calling her name ever since she had stopped but she had been to focused on Snape's gaze to hear him at all. "Sorry… It was just… Sorry." she shook her head and attempted to continue walking. Fred held her by her forearm. "Tradiea what was that? Why were you staring at him like that and why was he staring at you like that?" so he had seen the little stare off they had just had. "I don't know…. Maybe I forgot to turn in a paper or something." she said knowing very well that she was lying. "That was more than a missing paper stare." Fred objected. "Well then I don't know!" she said. "Okay I was just asking!" he said sounding slightly hurt. "Sorry Fred, its just I don't know why he was staring at me like that and it freaked me out a little." Tradiea said as she took his hand in hers and squeezed. He smiled down at her, "Its okay love, Snape is Snape… The weird little bugger probably had a fantasy about you!" Fred joked. Tradiea shoved him playfully "Yeah and how do you feel about that?" she teased him. "Oh well it bloody angers me but look at you Tradiea, what can I do?" he laughed. I felt myself blush "Well its ok, because not even that sex god Snape could make me leave you!" she teased him as she stood on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss on his cheek. They went to their separate classes and later met at the dining hall for lunch.

Angelina was very silent throughout lunch, saying she had a headache when George asked. Tradiea knew though that something was up, she could tell not only by her friends unwavering silence, but by the looks she kept getting from her. "Hey Angelina can you come with me to the bathroom?" Tradiea asked. Angelina's eyes lit up and she got up. "We'll be right back guys!" Tradiea said kissing Fred's cheek. The two girls went into the bathroom and made sure no one was in there. Before Tradiea could even ask Angelina what was wrong Angelina took her by her arm and pulled her into the corner of the bathroom. "Bloody hell Angelina whats wrong?" Tradiea asked. "SHHHH whisper!" Angelina hissed. "Okay. Okay. Damn." Tradiea whispered. "Okay look last night I had a dream…" Angelina spoke and then stopped to read her friends face. "Okay? Good or bad?" Tradiea responded. Angelina swallowed hard "Bad… Very, very bad." Tradiea's blood went cold. "Was it about Fred?" she asked. "Yes…. Tradiea Snape is going to try and kill Fred." she said. Tradiea froze, and vile rises in her throat. It was several moments before she could speak, "W-what?" Angelina took her friends hand "He is going to send death eaters to kill him Tradiea. Before you ask you can't prevent it… It has to happen, there is something big trying to break free… Something that emulates from you two." Angelina whispered with grave seriousness. "What does that mean?" "It means that you two are different than any other mates in the history of the world, of angel kind of wizard kind and this energy…. This bond is in the process of trying to break free and in order for that to happen Fred needs to die and he needs to be brought back as an immortal." "Okay well then I will do that?" Tradiea replied not sure why they were going over this again. "Tradiea, there is a possibility you won't be able to do it…." Angelina said. "What?!" "I know what you are thinking but the most frequent dream showed that you did do it! There was no complications at all, you were calm, collected and you did it!" she attempted to reassure her friend. "Why would I not be able to Angelina?" she whisper yelled. "I didn't get that much into it Tradiea….. I am reading on this…. This gift and I am trying this meditation that is supposed to connect me to more important events in your future, its going to help elaborate on them…. For now all I can say is stay with Fred as much as you can and never never ever loose faith in yourself Tradiea, that feeling was stressed in my last dream." Angelina said. Tradiea felt saddened, worried, depressed, angry, scared, and hopeless all at the same time but she knew that if she was to keep the dream Angelina had about her saving Fred more prevalent than she had to keep faith in the first dream Angelina had ever told her about. "Come on… They will get worried about us." Tradiea said numbly. "Tradiea? Are you okay?" Angelina asked pulling her back by her fore-arm. "Im not going to loose him Angelina and I don't give a damn what your next dream shows." Tradiea said. Angelina smiled "thats my girl… Come on!" she said as they walked out of the bathroom. "Tradiea, can I speak to you for a moment" Snape's slimy voice came out of no where. Tradiea froze and looked at him from the corner of her eye, "Go ahead Angelina, Tradiea is not five she can speak for herself." Snape said coldly. Angelina was about to object, "Its okay Angelina… Really!" Tradiea nodded. Angelina was hesitant but with one last look at Tradiea she slowly walked over to her table. Fred, George, and she looked at Tradiea with looks of concern. Fred was undoubltey telling them about the incident in the hallway earlier that morning. Tradiea turned to Snape, her eyes cold. "Can I help you Professor Snape?" she asked her voice cold. "Follow me." he said his eyes staring deep into her. She took one last look behind her at her friends, Fred's eyes flared with protectiveness. She gave him a weak smile and wave as she turned back around and followed Snape. As they walked spoke to Snape "Professor Snape what are you doing with her? Its lunch hour?" she asked. "I caught her bullying another student a few moments ago. Im taking proper 0 action with her." Snape lied. "What? That never happened?" Tradiea said shaking her head and making a face. "And she refuses to tell the truth. Come along now Tradiea." Snape spat. "Tradiea." shook her head at her. Tradiea shook her head and clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth. "Well now I know you need me for a specific reason that has nothing to do with my behavior in school, so why don't you spill it Snape. Stop playing games." Tradiea said as they walked through the empty hall. Before Tradiea had time to react Snape had her pinned up against the wall by her throat. She was unable to break from his grip and at first was very confused, until she saw the angel sage hanging around his neck. He had at least a pound of it with that one necklace pouch. "What…..the…bloody hell…." she choked out. "I know what you really are Tradiea. I know all about your real kind and believe me I know about Angelina and I know about Fred. I know that you are getting in the way of something inevitable and if I were you I would be a wise little girl and stay away! Stay away from it all! If you don't everything will come crashing down!" he growled. As I told you earlier Tradiea was an abnormally strong fallen angel, let alone angel so it should come as no surprise to what she does next. Tradiea pulled her feet up and kicked the professor back and he slammed into the wall. "I see what team you play for Snape! I don't know exactly whats going on with all this talk of me being an essential aspect to destroying your little group but I am determined to find out and I am not more determined than ever to enilate the dark lord and his little buddies. That includes you professor!" she sneered before she got out of that hallway as fast as she could.


	5. Chapter 5

Tradiea was very shaky as she returned into the lunch room. Even she could not handle what had just happened, she was visibly shaken. She knew that if she went immediately back to the table with Fred, George and Angelina their suspicions would be raised and Fred would get very angry. She snuck into the bathroom and went into one of the stalls. She sat down and collected herself. She was confused by the actions that had taken place in the last few weeks but was even more confused by how right it all felt. It felt to her like all of this was supposed to happen, like this was what had been missing from her life before. She shook her head, she wished she had some sort of guidance. Some sort of way to know how to handle all of this. She knew that if she could, she'd tell Fred and he'd be there to help her out. As best he could, and beyond. That was Fred, that was her mate. As nice as the thought was, she snapped it to an end. That could never happen. She could never tell him. Well she couldn't tell him until she had to change him into an immortal, then she'd have to tell her family as well. She'd have to tell her friends as well. She couldn't just bring him back to life, shrug and say "I didn't have anything to do with it. Oh and Fred when we outlive everyone by several million years and beyond thats just a coincidence.". No, she couldn't do that. She had calmed herself down enough to the point that she could go out, and just say Snape gave her a headache. Yeah thats what shed say! Snape got very angry about a smart ass answer she gave in class, which she had earlier today, and he gave her a discipline assignment. She would tell Angelina about what really happened later, but not now. Now, she would just fake a headache and let Fred hold her in his arms. Or better yet she could hold him in her arms. She stood up, took a deep breathe and exited the stall. She walked out of the bathroom and over to her table. "Hey! What happened?" Angelina asked as she sat next to Fred, who immediately put his arm around her. "He gave me a damn headache!" she replied with a sigh. "Why?" Fred asked. "He just gave me a discipline assignment for making some smart ass comment earlier in his class." she said convincingly. Although Tradiea didn't know it, Fred knew she was lying. Fred always knew when she was lying, and usually called her out on it but he could also sense something very bad was behind the lie, and that it'd really ruin Tradiea if he was to find out the truth. So he let it be, he just held Tradiea in his arm and kissed the top of her head. There was some mindless chatter about a test, and then they were back off to class. Tradiea and Fred didn't have any classes together, a special request from Dumbledore and half of the Hogwarts teacher and staff. After they blew up an entire classroom in their third year the council thought it'd be best if they were never in any classes together again. The day went by slowly for both of them. Each having the other in their thoughts continuously. Finally the day ended, and Tradiea raced to the Grfyndor common room. She met Angelina there first. "Hey! You look annoyed?" Angelina said as Tradiea sat beside her. She shrugged, "Well I'm a bit more than annoyed!" she replied. "Why?" Angelina asked. "Well earlier a little more than a discipline assignment happened when I went with Snape." She replied, keeping her eyes out for Fred or George. "Are you serious? Tradiea what the hell happened?" Angelina asked concerned, she knew something big had happened. She could tell from the look in Tradiea's eyes. "I'll tell you later, I don't want to risk anyone possibly overhearing it!" Tradiea replied. Angelina sighed, "Alright if thats how it needs to be!" Tradiea nodded, "So hows Fred? You have your second to last class with him don't you?" she asked. "Yes I do. And he's fine, just a bit concerned for you. Thats all." Angelina replied. "How so?" Tradiea asked. "He said he just does not like it when Snape bothers you, but I think he knows more than he's letting on." "Wait? You think he knows what actually happened?" Tradiea said slightly alarmed. "No.. No… I think he just knows that what you said wasn't exactly the truth." Angelina said. "Well it wouldn't be all that surprising, mates are very in tune with one another. Lies really don't get far between them." Tradiea shrugged. "Tradiea can I ask you something weird?" Angelina asked suddenly. Tradiea looked at Angelina, "Sure why not." she replied. "Okay do you remember when I lost my virginity when I was seventeen?" Angelina asked. Tradiea groaned, knowing where this was going. "Come on Tradiea, you are 19 and you are with your mate! Don't tell me the thought hasn't crossed your mind before!" Angelina said slightly amused. "It has… It _really_ has but Fred and I just got together, and he hadn't shown any interest in doing that yet and besides so much is going on Angelina! Sex isn't as large of a priority to me as it may be to you!" Tradiea replied. "Tradiea I am impacted just as much by everything as you are." Angelina said slightly offended. Tradiea thought for a moment, she was right. "You are right, I'm sorry." she apologized. "Thats ok. I understand what you are saying. But uhm Tradiea I was reading up on this whole bond thing between you and Fred and it says the act of having sex for the first time with your mate can open up many doors. It said that you will be able to read each others thoughts, feel each others feelings more in depth, that kind of thing… I was thinking, that maybe that could help you save Fred when the time comes…" Angelina said carefully. Tradiea thought about it for a moment and she remembered distantly reading about something of that sort. "Yeah… You may be right actually… But Fred hasn't shown interest as I said and I can't just rape him Angelina!" Angelina broke out in laughter by her friend's blatant honesty. "Tradiea you can't be serious? He's a twenty year old man, and you have an hourglass figure and double d sized breasts… How can he not think about it?" Tradiea blushed, it was a tad bit silly to think Fred wouldn't want to have sex with her but she just was nervous. She found that slightly amusing, with everything going on she found herself nervous that she wouldn't be good at it. Good at having sex with Fred. She knew she thought about it before, bloody hell she had thought about it when she was a lot younger. "I don't know, should I bring it up to him?" Tradiea asked. "You are questioning whether or not you should bring up sex to him? Merlin Tradiea, whats happened to my old sexually explicit, blatantly honest friend I once knew?!" Angelina asked mocking fear. Tradiea laughed, she was right she hadn't been acting like herself a lot lately. This stuff was getting to her, she couldn't let it do that. Not only would it endanger the people she loved, and innocent people but it pissed her off. She was to stubborn to let this shit mess up parts of her life. She wouldn't and couldn't let it. "You're right Angelina! Im letting this get to me all to much, I can't let it destroy parts of my life like this!" she said stubbornly. "Theres my girl! What are you gonna do Tradiea?" Angelina asked. "What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?! Im gonna fuck Fred, thats what I'm gonna do!" she said. Angelina burst out laughing. "I suppose I should find him first! See you later!" Tradiea said hopping up, "See you later, good hunting to you!" Angelina said and burst out laughing again, Tradiea smiled as she made her way to the left wing. Fred should be around here by now, she thought, looking around for him. Suddenly her eyes were covered. "Guess who?" it was Fred's voice. "Uh…. I don't know? Is it Ron? No! Harry! Yeah its Harry!" she joked. "Not quite!" Fred took his hands from in front of her eyes, and kissed her cheek before he took her up into his arms. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, and looked at him. "Hey!" she said casually. He chuckled, "Hey!" they looked at each other for a moment before she brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Slightly to passionate for PDA. After a moment he set her down, "Fred can I talk to you about something?" she asked seriously. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah? Did I do something?" he asked. "No. Its what we haven't done actually!" she said with a smile. He was confused but one thought was in his head. Sex. He felt instantly guilty for thinking it but he couldn't help it, Tradiea wasn't only gorgeous but she was sexy. She had a beautiful hourglass figure, a figure that he had dreamed about seeing naked. He pictured her naked once again, but stopped himself before he could get to excited. Tradiea wasn't the type who would think about doing that to soon. They went outside, it was slightly cold out but Tradiea didn't seem to mind, he didn't either for that matter. He held Tradiea's hand and they walked in silence for a moment. Tradiea didn't let that go on for to long. "Fred have you ever thought about having sex with me?" she asked, not even batting an eye. He coughed a little, surprised she was so blatant about that. Well not really, she was a very blunt person. Always had been, he was just surprised he was so lucky. "uh what?" he asked. "Oh you heard me! Have you ever wanted to do the dirty with me, get it in! Take my golden ticket, pop the cherry!" she went on, as she walked backwards looking at him. He chuckled, "Of course I've thought about…." he replied. "And?" she shook her head. "And… I just didn't think you thought about it!" he replied. Tradiea smiled at him, "Well I have thought about it… A lot!" she replied. She stopped walking. "So what are we gonna do about that?" she asked him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He smiled at her, and then kissed her. The kiss started off as slow, and simple but before either of them knew it the kiss turned passionate and deep. Fred held her body against his, their lips entwined and crashing against the other's lips. Tradiea broke the kiss, "I'll be right back, I have an idea. Meet me in the woods ok?" she asked him. It was a tad bit random, but Fred knew what she had in mind and to be quite honest he didn't care how random it was at this point. Tradiea ran off in the other direction, briefly glancing at Fred before she went back into the building and in the direction of the common room. She looked over the crowd, she had to find Harry. She spotted Harry talking to Hermonie and Ron. Not an uncommon site. She weaved her way through the crowd and over to Harry. "Hey Tradiea!" Hermonie smiled up at her, "Hey guys!" Tradiea breathed. "Harry can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked. Harry nodded and got up, they walked over a little ways away from Ron and Hermonie. "Whats up?" Harry asked her. "I was just wondering if I could by any chance, borrow your invisibility cloak for today? I will give it back tomorrow at breakfast." she asked. Harry thought for a moment, "Why do you need it now?" he asked. She wasn't about to tell Harry the real reason, she knew he'd never let her use it if she told if the real reason. "I just need it for a prank Fred and I are pulling." she shrugged casually. Harry nodded, "Sure, let me go and get it!" and he went off to his room. Tradiea only had to wait for five minutes or so before Harry came back to the stairs and handed the cloak to her. "Thanks Harry, I'll bring it to you tomorrow at breakfast!" she smiled and went off to the woods. As Tradiea walked to the woods her thoughts were intently on Fred. She wondered if they were rushing into this. She also wondered how this had become so important. Hell an hour ago she was scared of what Snape was planning on doing to her, and now she just wanted to get into Fred's pants. "Stop it!" she whispered to herself. She shook her head, this was all in the process of overcoming the darkness that was coming into her life. She was a dark angel, so she knew that darkness was naturally in her and needed to be in her but this was a different type of darkness. This was one that needed to be taken care of, and eliminated. She felt selfish and bad for wanting to have sex with Fred more than anything right now, she felt like she should be worrying about Snape, about Angelina, about Fred's safety. "Ah! but isn't that what you are doing?" she said to herself. Technically it was, once they had sex Tradiea would be better able to keep tabs on him, as well as have a better chance of saving him indefinitely when the time came. She shook her head, she was getting as worked up about having sex as a christian muggle at church camp would. She took a deep breathe as she entered the thick forest. She looked around, shit they had never set a specific place in the woods to meet. "BOO!" She nearly jumped out of her skin and screamed. "Bloody hell Fred!" she said as she looked at Fred, rolling on the ground laughing. "Did you see your face?" he asked in between laughs. She tilted her head to the side, "No Fred I didn't see my face! I don't happen to have a mirror in front of it at the moment!" she replied. Fred laughed, and finally calmed down. "Oh bloody hell that was funny! Im sorry" he chuckled shaking his head. "Im sure it was!" Tradiea said shaking her head. "Okay so what did you get?" Fred asked leaning against a tree. "I got Harry's invisibility cloak!" Tradiea said holding it up with a smirk. Fred stood there for a moment and then a large smile spread across his face. "Tradiea!" he said raising his eyebrows. She winked at him and then turned and began walking deeper into the woods. Fred quickly followed. "So Tradiea what exactly are we going to do about uh… Condoms?" Fred asked. "Shit. I had forgotten about that" she clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth and shook her head. "Im pretty sure I can manifest one." she said more to herself than to Fred. It had been awhile since she had manifested anything and the incident with the death eater had made it so the last few times she had tried, she had failed. "Are you sure? I could just run back and get some from George?" he asked knowing of this. "George has condoms?" Tradiea stopped and tilted her head. "Yeah. Angelina and him… All night!" he raised his eyebrows and shook his head. Tradiea shook her head, "No, no. Its been awhile I'm sure I can do it easily this time." she nodded and they continued walking. They were looking for a tree with a denser back, and two branches that could hold the cloak in front of them. "Tradiea! Over there!" Fred tossed his head towards a nice, dense area. There were several trees surrounding the area they had been looking for. "Perfect" she nodded. Fred took the cloak from her and nodded for her to go in and wait. As he set it up, Tradiea took off all of her clothes. She closed her eyes and thought about a condom. She thought about a strong one, one of a larger size she'd seen Fred's morning glory once, and within a few moments she had one in her hand. "Fred! Come in here, I'm cold!" She called to him, with a smile on her face. "In a second!" Fred called as he tried to hook the left side of the clock onto the branch. It was slightly windy out so he was trying to make it extra secure. His thoughts drifted to a more naked, more sweaty version of Tradiea. He felt himself getting excited just thinking about her. Just thinking about being inside her. He took a deep breathe. "All in good time. All in good time" he mouthed. He took a deep breathe and went in. His mouth fell open as he took Tradiea in. She was so gorgeous, so breathtaking. He dropped to his knees in front of her and took her face in his hands, she pulled him close to her. They exchanged a deep, emotional kiss that only mates can ever share. He felt himself get hard, feeling her bare body pressed against his, the feeling of her bare skin under his finger tips. He broke the kiss and took off his shirt. She ran her hands over his chest. He was beautiful she thought. Their eyes locked for a moment and he layer her down, on the soft patches of grass. He kissed her again before he took off his pants and boxers and slid the condom on. Tradiea bit her lip as she took in his length. He was a lot larger than she had expected, thankfully the condom fit but she wasn't sure just how painful it was going to be. He leaned over her, and kissed her again. This time, he went from her lips to her jaw, to her collarbone, to her breasts, down to her stomach and just below her sex. She looked slightly embarrassed as he looked up at her. "Whats wrong?" he asked. She shook her head, "nothing" she replied. Tradiea was shaved down there, and she didn't know if Fred would mind or not. It was purely a testimonial to hygiene with her. He looked up at her one last time, asking permission with his eyes. She nodded. He started by slowly kissing her sex, softly. She let out a soft moan. That heightened Fred's arousal. He licked her this time, flicked her in just the right place. "oh" she groaned. He wanted more, she tasted so good, he didn't want to go to fast though. He wanted to enjoy this, every moment of it. With every moan, and whimper it became harder and harder for Fred to control himself. "Fred!" she groaned as her back arched up, and Fred lost it. She began to call out his name loudly, her fingers lost in his long orange hair. "Im so close!" she called. Fred moaned into her and gave the final flick, it sent her over the edge. She moaned over and over again, rolling in her orgasm. Fred wiped his chin and came back up to her. He was hesitant to kiss her but she brought her lips to his full force. She needed him so badly. "Its my turn!" she said as she got on top of him. She looked up at him from down by his hard sex. His breathe was shaky, having her that close to him. He could feel her breathe on his sex. She licked it, slowly and he threw his head back. She took her time, using her hands and her mouth. "Tradiea" he groaned after a few minutes. She went at it faster. His breathe was coming out in growl like gasps. "Oh Merlin!" he groaned as he came. He moaned as he rode out his orgasm. Tradiea came back up, he took her in his arms and they kissed violently. When Fred was ready, he laid Tradiea down on the ground. He gasped as he slowly slid inside her, and to Tradiea's surprise it didn't hurt nearly as bad as she thought it would have. "I love you Tradiea!" he whispered in her ear. "I love you too Fred!" she gasped.

I don't know how you guys feel about how explicit I was but I'm the type of writer who does not holdback on this type of thing. Im also sorry if my writing isn't that good, usually my writing is very good. This entire story thought isn't as good as Id like it to be, anyhow review please


	6. Chapter 6

Tradiea was as quiet as she possibly could be as she walked into her room, it was the middle of the night now and she was desperately hoping not to wake up Angelina. "TRADIEA!" Angelina's loud voice called, Tradiea flinched. Damn so close. "Hey, you're still up?" Tradiea said casually as she went over to her closet. "Well duh Im still up!" Angelina said looking at her expectantly. "What?" Tradiea said behind her back as she put on a black t shirt. she slipped off her pants and put on a pair of sweat pants. "Don't what me! You know what I'm waiting for, so spill it!" Angelina said. Tradiea rolled her eyes, to be honest the whole thing, as good as it was, had made her tired. Very, very tired. "Look, Angelina it was great but I'm tired and I just want to sleep." Tradiea said as she climbed into her bed. "what?! No, something happened!" Angelina asked. "No, it was really great. Like really really great but I feel unusually tired, and I just want to get some sleep." Tradiea said, tossing her best friend a look of apology. Angelina analyzed her for a moment longer, "Ok. Fine! Tomorrow though you are telling me what happened! In very descriptive detail I might add!" Angelina climbed into her bed. "Night Angelina!" Tradiea said with a laugh. "Night!" Angelina replied.

Tradiea awoke, it had to be early in the morning. The sky was just turing into a light gray color. She got out of bed, in a cold sweat. Something wasn't right, she could feel it. She shrugged on a black jacket, and with a look at her sleeping roommate she slipped out the door. Her instincts were taking her out of the common room, and outside. She scanned the quiet, bare grounds. Nothing seemed visibly out of place, but there was that arrogant chill in the air, the wind curled her hair towards her face with a defiance. Something was wrong. A sudden flash of movement, and she was on the ground. She didn't scream, she knew it'd wake someone up, besides she didn't have any time to. A damp cloth went over her mouth, and involuntarily she inhaled the scent of angel sage. She was submerged into unconsciousness.

The sound of feet pounding against stones woke Tradiea. She lifted her arms up, feeling tight restraints around them. She looked up, they were held in shackles. She stood up, and tried to pull away from them. She was immediately weakened. She sighed, resting her head against the wall, angel sage. It was everywhere. Her eyes scanned the room. It was like something out of a medieval history book. The walls were made out of brown bricks held together with a deep gray substance. The ceiling was pure stone, of a gray color and what looked like a coarse texture. The floor was the same color, it was made of cobble stones though. This room was most likely made with angel sage, in fact now that Tradiea thought about it the gray substance was most likely pure concentrated angel sage. There wasn't much more time for her to mull over the details of her kidnapping, Snape burst through the door. Snape stood there, and although he looked angry and scary the aura he held was anything but. He had two people on either side of him. A man and a women, who didn't look angry or scared, they looked frightened, and concerned. Tradiea was, for once, at a loss for words. This was the second attack he had made towards her and she couldn't figure out why. Were they all death eaters? When she really thought it over, it would make sense if Snape turned out to be a death eater. "How do you feel Tradiea?" Snape asked, removing her from her thoughts. She swallowed, she was suddenly aware of how dry her throat was. "How do I feel?" she asked in dismay. "Yes, how do you feel?" he asked it very casually. As if we were discussing how our holiday went. Although Snape wasn't one to talk over such frivolous things. "Well considering my present situation, I am not doing so well Professor, thanks for asking though." she replied. He nodded, seemingly unphased by her attitude. "Do you know why you are here?" he asked. Another out of the realm question. She scoffed, "Do I know why I'm here? No, I don't know why I'm here? Would you mind telling me though, I am quite curious!" she said getting annoyed. He sighed, and looked at her. A look of pain. "Tradiea I know what you are, I know of where you came from, I know about who Fred is to you." he began. She was silent. "I also know that not only is The Dark Lord after Harry, the chosen one, but he is after you and Fred." he said, he looked at her. "Why is he after Fred?" Tradiea said beginning to grow agitated. "You see, Your relationship with Fred is very, very special. Its very different. Its very dangerous to The Dark Lord and his cause. No matter what the circumstances you would be able to destroy The Dark Lord and his army, even with Fred dead." he said. She shut her eyes, the scenarios suddenly held so much more weight than before. "Given the right circumstances, Fred could do the same if you were to die, and together you both are much more dangerous than anyone on this Earth could possibly handle. You are stronger than any fallen angel that has ever been in our recorded history Tradiea. For that reason The Dark Lord needs you both to be dead. Although you know that already don't you?" he asked, Tradiea nodded. "The Dark Lord has a issue with your family as well I might add." he continued on. "Well obviously, he wants to kill their son." Tradiea replied. "No, your birth family." he said. "He plans on killing Fred before killing you, he plans on making it so you have a harder time defeating him." Tradiea nodded, "I know this, and I have a way to make it so he fails in the action of permanently killing Fred." she replied. Snape closed his eyes, the look of pain spreading across his face. "Tradiea, that plan can only work if you do one, very difficult thing." "Whats that?" she asked. "You need to become a death eater." he replied. Tradiea's heart dropped. "I need to do what?!" she yelled jumping up. "Tradiea, look I know this may be hard to grasp but please calm down so I may explain to you what you need to." he replied. "There is nothing you can say that will make me calm down." she growled. "What about the image of Fred's dead body, not responding nor coming back as an immortal even after you have given him the mate life?" he asked. Tradiea grew silent, as the visions flashed through her mind. "What do I need to do?" she asked softly. "You must first break off any and all contact with Fred, the Weasley's and the rest of your friends." he said. She felt like she was giving up, like she was killing a part of herself. "After that I will bring you to The Dark Lord and along with Allen and Maria, will convince him you are to be used as a vital weapon in our war." he said. "What will I do until the war begins?" she asked numbly. "Just preparations leading up to the war, any favors The Dark Lord or others may ask of you." he replied. "And when the war begins." she wasn't even looking at him anymore. "You will be informed of that when the time comes, just think about keeping up appearances now." he replied. "So I guess I'm not going back to Hogwarts?" she asked. "Oh you are, you need to make it so none of them wish to speak to you, or at least know you don't want to speak or be near them. You will also be continuing school there, we need to keep up appliances on both sides." he replied. She nodded, her heart breaking. "Ok."


End file.
